Neko Tsuna
by Sawada Tsunayuki
Summary: What happens when we add our favorite Tsuna with a pair of neko ears that a special bullet gave him and made him act like a neko /R27/ contains fluff i think


**This is a dare from the True or Dare Vongola Style and as promised i will write a one-shot based on the dare given.**

 **Hope you will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn i only own the plots**

 **Warnings: English typo**

 **Summary: What happens when we add our favorite Tsuna with a pair of neko ears that a special bullet gave him and made him act like a neko**

* * *

 **Neko Tsuna**

 **Reborn's POV**

I'm waiting for a certain dame person to come back from his school. I want to try the new bullet on him which was produce by leon out of nowhere. I am holding a pink colored-bullet and it was not a bullet that i have seen before.

"I'm home" i smirked as i heard the voice that came from downstairs

"Welcome home Tsu-kun" i heard mama replied

"If you need me i will be in my room kaa-san" i heard footsteps approaching the room and the door to the room opened

"Welcome back dame-Tsuna" he looked at me and his eyes widen

"W-who are you"

Oh and i forget to mention that i turned in to my adult form

"Bosses don't shutter dame-Tsuna"

"R-reborn?"

"The one and only"

"But h-how"

"That can be said later but for now" i pointed my gun at him "die" and fired the bullet

Suddenly,there were pink smoke covering Tsuna

 **Tsuna's POV**

'Ughhh i'm so tired' i thought as i walked in to my room and opened the door but only to find a tall guy wearing a suit and a fedora

"W-who are you" i shuttered

"Bosses don't shutter dame-Tsuna" wait that deep voice and that nickname there is only one person who still call me that

"R-reborn?" i said

"The one and only" he replied

"But h-how" i'm confused before i left for school Reborn was a baby but how did he turned in to a hot guy WHOA WHOA stop brain did i just thought that Reborn was hot...

"That can be said later but for now" i looked at him only to be pointed at a gun at "die" he fired the gun before i could say a word

Then,pink smoke suddenly covered my body.

'Why do i feel like there is something on my head' i went to touch my head 'why does it feels so soft'

As,the smoke disappear Reborn was able to see the sight of Tsuna with neko ears...

"Hmm interesting" i saw Reborn smirked

"Reborn what was that bullet and why do i feel like there is something on my head"

"Why don't you see for yourself" he said and transformed leon in to a mirror and handed it to me

"N-no way" my eyes widen as i looked at the mirror "Reborn why do i have neko ears?!" i yelled at him

"Its the new special bullet which leon produced today i didn't knew what it was for but now i know" he smirked at me

'B-but why cat ears' i thought miserably

"Stop whining dame-Tsuna your cute with that neko ears" he said and wrap his arms around my waist

"W-what?!" i blushed as i heard him said that to me

"That red face makes it even more cute"

"Reborn i'm not cute! please turn me back!" i yelled as i was still in his embrace

"Don't worry dame-Tsuna you will most likely turn back after 24 hours but before that time is up" he pats my head and i purr at the sensation

"R-reborn s-stop patting m-me on the h-head" i purred

"No" he hugged me tighter

"Did you know how long i wanted something like this to happen so i can confess"

"Confess what" i looked at him

"I love you Tsuna i don't care if your my student or not i still love you" he kisses me and said "You were the sky that accepted the sun now" we are facing face to face "Will you accept my confession?"

"I-i love you to R-Reborn' i blushed "I accept your confession"

We fell asleep in embrace and little did they know Sawada Nana saw them sleeping together but just let them be since she was happy that herr Tsu-kun was now in a relationship with Reborn (she knows about Rebon's adult form)

* * *

 **I hope that you like this fanfiction.**

 **I'm sorry if it sucks QwQ.**

 **Please leave a review about your opinion on this fanfiction.**

 **So bye for now.**

 **Cioa~**


End file.
